


A disruption in Rivendell

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Even Kings are imperfect, Fanfiction, Farting, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin discovers he's had a secret that he knew nothing about but apparently his entire company, as well as Master Baggins, did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A disruption in Rivendell

Thorin Oakenshield was up in a flash; sword drawn and his eyes bouncing around his surroundings wildly.

“What?” He demanded, “Who is there?”

He hadn’t slept long when he’d returned to the spot where the rest of his company rested in Rivendell. 

Most were still sleeping save for Bofur whom had sat up on his elbows and was staring wide-eyed at his king.

“Wh-what is the matter?” Bofur inquired softly, keeping his voice low so as to not wake the others.

“I heard…I felt…something,” Thorin explained, tip-toeing his way over to the other dwarf.

“Ouch!” Bilbo Baggins, whom had been nestled next to Bofur, yelped and jerked up right, rubbing his tiny hand as he did; Thorin had stepped on his hand but the king ignored the hobbits angry, half-asleep glare. 

After making sure Bilbo was alright, Bofur cleared his throat, an odd expression on his face. “Twas nothin,’” He explained, “there wasn’t anythin’ going on M’lord.” 

Thorin hummed and shook his head. “I know something just happened,” He protested, “And what on earth is that horrid stench?”

Bilbo sniffed and cringed violently; “Oh for heavens sake!” The hobbit coughed, “He did it again!”

Bofur sniggered and buried his face in his hand, trying hard to cover up his laughter. 

“Who did what again?” Thorin asked, arching an eyebrow and looking over his shoulder at the rest of the still asleep company, “Bombur…?”

“Don’t ye go blamin’ me brother now Thorin!” Bofur giggled, then with a sigh he confessed, “Bilbo was referring to you!” 

Thorin looked back at Bofur, sheathing his sword, he crossed his arms and stared hard at the amused dwarf. 

“What about Me?” He enquired, “I was asleep when I heard…I don’t know…an explosion I suppose.” 

“Oh my…HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Bilbo exploded and had to bury his face into his hands to soften his hysterical laughter while Bofur had bowed his head and pressed lips together tightly, his broad shoulders shaking violently.

“What?” Thorin asked again, trying to control his growing impatience, “What is so funny?”

Bofur composed himself once more and looked at the King with tears in his eyes; “It…uh…that explosion you mentioned? It…c-came from you,” He explained with a whimper, “Well…it came out of you that is.” 

Bilbo snickered and looked up the king with his mouth agape; “That’s why I don’t sleep too close to you anymore,” He said, and Bofur let out a snigger of his own and bowed his head once more.

Thorin huffed and dropped his hands at his sides, balling them into fists. “Are you saying that I…that I broke wind?” 

“You always have!” Bofur gasped with a huge grin, “Why the last time you did it you blew out the camp fire! Gloin was pissed off!” 

“But I’ve never seen anyone wake up because of it!” Bilbo added in a chuckle, "Nor you! I don't think a hobbit ever has...accomplished the feat you have!" 

Thorin felt his face grow extremely warm and he looked over his shoulder, amazed the other’s had not woken up because of the laughter. 

“So there is no danger?” He asked with a sigh. 

“No,” Bofur offered before adding with a smile: “But, uh, I do have to say elven food doesn’t agree with ye!” 

“OH SHUT UP!” Thorin barked. bounding back over to his spot, and laying back down with a thud. 

As Bilbo and Bofur resettled themselvles, the hobbit couldn’t help but ask: “So, he’s done that a lot?”

Bofur hummed and nodded, placing his hands behind his head. “Sixteen times to be exact,” He explained with a smile, “We’ve just never had the heart to tell him.” 

Bilbo snickered softly. “Sixteen?” He said, “Truly…he is a very mighty king!”

The two erupted into loud laughter before Thorin shouted: “Be quiet and go to sleep or…or I swear I will do it again!” 

“Oh please don’t!” came a squeak, Ori sat up, “You could suffocate us then!”  
To the kings horror the entire hall erupted into laughter as all the dwarves, Gandalf included, fell into hysterics for quite sometime. 

“By Durin,” Thorin moaned, “This is going to be a very, very long quest!”


End file.
